


Gladers High

by SexyNerd (Mixer4Life)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixer4Life/pseuds/SexyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has to interview Minho, the star quarterback at Gladers High, for the School newspaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Maze Runner series. James Dashner does, unfortunately.

"Thomas, have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Teresa says as Thomas walks through the doors of  _Wicked,_ the school paper headquarters.

 

"What do you want, Teresa?" Thomas says giving her an annoyed look.

 

"What? I can't say my friends awesome ?" Thomas gives her a look. "Fine, I need you to interview Minho for the school paper."

 

"Absolutely not!" Thomas says indignantly. Teresa gives him a pleading look.

 

"Please Tom, Aris has date night with Rachel and Brenda's volunteering at the homeless center. And you know why I can't do it." 

Thomas did know why she couldn't do it. At the beginning of the football season, Teresa had been upset to find out that football try-outs was not open to the fairer sex. Teresa, a firm believer in woman's right, wrote threatening letters to all the members of the football team stating, if they didn't let girls try-out she would go to their houses and cut their balls off. The girls never got to try out but Teresa did get a couple of restraining orders saying that she couldn't be within 50 feet of the football players without authority present.

"Teresa!" Thomas says, exasperated.

"Please, Tom." She pulls out the puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh! Fine, but you owe me big time." He says.

"Of course, now you need to be at the football field in half an hour. Minho said he'll meet you there after practice." Teresa says.

"The things I do for you," Thomas mutters as he heads toward the field.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you Thomas?" Minho asks the brunette boy as he makes his way to the field. 

"Yeah," Thomas says, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm Minho." He says.

"Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I record this interview?" Thomas asks.

"No, of course not." Minho answers.

"So Minho, before you joined the Gladers we had never won a game. You come along and now we're winning championships. What do you want to say about that?" Thomas asks as he presses the red button on the recorder.

"I believe we weren't winning before because the Gladers didn't have the motivation that we have now. No matter what people say, I can't win a game by myself it takes a team." Minho answers passionately.

"Before you transferred to Gladers High, you were enrolled at The Scorch High, one of the top schools in the state. Why did you transfer to Gladers High?" Thomas asks.

"Scorch was a good school but it doesn't have the same passion that Gladers does. The students at Scorch are like mind-less humans." Minho answers with a smile.

"Outside of football, what other things do you enjoy?" Thomas asks.

"I love to read and play my guitar. "Minho answers.

"Hmm, not what I was expecting of a football player." Thomas murmurs. " This next question is from one of our readers, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, not at the moment." Minho says looking Thomas in the eyes.

Thomas clicks of the recorder."I have a question for you off of the record, do you want to have coffee with me?"

"Of course."

 

 


	2. Coffee and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Tommy have coffee and Minho spends the weekend at Tommy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Light smut, enjoy!

Minho takes Thomas to the nearest cafe, Immunity. A hispanic barista greets them at the door, his name tag reading Jorge.

"Hola, amigos. My name is Jorge and I'll be serving you tonight! Can I interest you in a drink?" Jorge says as he leads them to a table.

"I'd like an iced coffee." Minho says.

"I'll have a pumpkin latte." Thomas says.

"Coming right up, beautiful!" Jorge gives Thomas a flirtatious wink.

After they get their drinks Minho and Thomas start to talk about any and everything.

"And when The Winter Soldier took off his mask and I saw it was Bucky, I was like 'WHAT'." Thomas rants to Minho.

Minho finds himself attracted to the way Thomas' lips move. He imagines reaching over the table, taking Thomas' face in his hands and laying a thick one on him.

"You're shucking cute, you know?" Minho blurts out suddenly.

"Yeah, I know." Thomas says furiously blushing.

"How 'bout we get out of here?" Minho whispers in Thomas' ear.

"My apartment is like a block from here." Thomas says. "Lead the way."

The couple can't get out of the coffee shop fast enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as they enter Thomas' apartment Minho is all over Thomas. Minho nibbles on Thomas' bottom lip and a shudder of pleasure runs through his body. Thomas buries his face in Minho's neck sucking and biting. Minho makes a sound of pleasure. Thomas feels Minho's hard erection though his pants and starts to palm him.

"Ugh! Baby feels so good. I'm gonna come so hard." Minho says moaning.

"Want you to come in my mouth." Thomas says as he drops to his knees.

He unbuckled Minho's pants and pulls out his seven-inch cock. He starts to suck on it, unsure of what he's supposed to do. But whatever he's doing Minho is sure enjoying by the sounds. Five minutes later, Minho comes hard in Thomas' mouth, panting hard.

Minho gestures to Thomas' crotch saying,"I'd be happy to return the favor."

Thomas blushes saying,"I already came."

Minho is one of those who falls asleep right after sex so Thomas and him pass out in the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter guys. If you like it leave kudos or comment below!


End file.
